The Boy Who Screwed Up
by The Second Geek
Summary: PG-13 To be safe. What happens when the Boy Who Lived screws up royally and kills his dear cousin Dudley?
1. The Match to Start the Fire

I have no idea where this came from. It's very short, and I probably would have finished it in one go had it not been for the thunderstorm outside.

I will finish it soon though. Promise!

Harry Potter was in a lot of trouble.

This wasn't just the normal "Boy Wonder" trouble that he could easily get out of just because of his status as the Boy Who Lived.

No, this was much worse than anything he could ever weasel his way out of.

Harry had killed his cousin using magic.

It had all started earlier that day...

"HARRY! HARRY GET UP!"

The cries of his Aunt Petunia screeched up the stairs interrupting Harry's dreams.

"HARRY! I WANT YOU UP AND DRESSED THIS INSTANT! Vernon, tell the boy."

His Uncle's voice roared up the stairs a moment later, "GET OUT OF BED!"

Harry rolled over in his bed to face the ceiling. Groaning a bit, he reached up with his hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Glancing over to the clock, Harry noted that it was seven thirty in the AM. A time unknown to most boys his age during the summer.

He couldn't think of one possible reason as to why the Dursley's would need him up this early-

Except...

Harry groaned again as he realized it was his cousin's 16th birthday. How could he have forgotten?!

The Dursley's had been making a big enough deal of it lately.

Invitations had been sent out months in advance, Dudley's chocolate cake was on special order from France, supposedly it was to be held at Le Opiniâtre (the most upscale Muggle hotel in London, so much so that most people haven't even heard of it.), and special waiters and waitresses flown in from Spain.

It was a big deal to Petunia and Vernon that their little "Duddykins" was turning sixteen. But apparently it hadn't occurred to them that Sweet Sixteen actually only applied to the female population.

Not that Harry would have minded being given even half the attention Dudley was getting on his birthday.

Either way it didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered to Harry was getting out of bed and getting downstairs as fast as he could before he could be punished for being slow.

As far as Harry could tell, it was going to be a horrible day.

Short yes, thunderstorm going to kill compy soon though so I must go.


	2. The Big Boom

Here's the rest.

Thanks you six people for your reviews!

xxx

Harry trudged down the stairs after getting dressed and flattening his hair as best he could. Looking around he saw that every possible space available was covered with presents for his cousin.

Groaning once again, Harry made his way into the kitchen where his ferocious aunt awaited him.

"What took you so long?!" She yelled, obviously already frazzled from work.

Harry stared at her blankly, unwilling to say anything in hopes that she would quit yelling.

"Don't look at me with that tone." Aunt Petunia hissed going back to work. Harry tried desperately to stifle a laugh at his aunt's unintentional mistake. "I want you to pick up all these presents and take them to the car." Aunt Petunia gestured to the enormous pile of brightly wrapped presents.

Harry spent the next hour and a half lugging the gifts to his uncle's car. The occasional rude remark from Dudley made this time seem even longer to Harry, and was what put him on edge with his cousin in the first place.

The party was scheduled for 1:00 PM that day, but in to make sure that everything was going exactly to plan, the Dursley's had to arrive at 11:30 AM.

Harry joined them only because at the last second one of the special order waiters had taken a leave of absence for food poisoning. Uncle Vernon threw a fit at the idea of one of the most expensive waiters in Europe 'slacking off' on his son's biggest day ever.

But it was Dudley who threw the biggest fit.

"But MUUUUUUUUM!" He wailed. A wail that shook the house and caused several small objects to go crashing from the shelves. "He can't be the waiter at my party! He will ruin EVERYTHING! All my friends are going to make fun of me because my no good cousin is working there! My party is RUINED!"

"Duddy, oh dear, it's alright. It's all going to be alright. Your party isn't ruined. No one is even going to see him. he will be away working in the kitchens. He's not even going to look at you or any of your friends." Aunt Petunia threw an evil glare at Harry. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry replied sullenly.

"There you are now. Come along Dudley, let's get you all dressed up and ready for your big day!"

As Aunt Petunia and Dudley started to leave the room, an idea popped into Harry's mind.

"Aunt Petunia?" He called after her.

"What is it?" She snapped, poking her head back into the room.

"I was wondering, am I to be paid for working today?" Harry asked hopefully.

Aunt Petunia let out a burst of laughter. "HA! You actually expect us to pay you?! After all these years of feeding and clothing you, you actually want us to pay you when you do a little work?!" And with that she left the room again, grumbling about ungrateful rat boys.

Harry had expected so much, but he thought it would be worth a try.

Glancing at his watch he noticed it was 10:36 and he too needed to get ready. As he did so, Harry absentmindedly stuffed his wand into his pocket.

xx

Working in the kitchens wasn't as bad as Harry had expected it to be. The chefs and other waiters and waitresses were very kind to Harry and let him sit down and eat when he said yes to being hungry.

Everything was going fine, until Harry was forced to go out into the party.

He had just finished his late lunch and was listening to the music beat into the walls. Harry wasn't exactly sure as to what was playing, but he knew it was really loud.

Just as Harry was about to return to washing dishes, a very frazzled looking waitress rushed up to him and shoved a tray into his hands. The woman's eyes were bloodshot and it looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Please take this tray out to them," she begged, with a thick Spanish accent. "I can not go back out there! My head is going to explode if I go back out there! Please!"

Harry, though surprised and rather hesitant, took the tray and made for the swinging doors that lead to the party hall. When he came out of the kitchens, he was nearly knocked over by the blast of music. He could see why the woman had a headache.

While keeping his eyes out for Dudley or Petunia (Vernon he knew was gone, because he had heard him complaining loudly about the music, then watched him go to his car to listen to the game) Harry weaved his way in an out of the tables, laying down a plate of food for the table and picking up a dirty one in return.

When at last Harry had gotten to the last table, he turned around and started to make his way back to the kitchens.

He went quickly so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with anyone.  
Unfortunately he was going so fast that he didn't notice a rather large leg stick out right in front of him.

Harry soon found himself on the ground with dirty plates and food scattered all about him.

His cousin's large face suddenly appeared above him.

"Whoops, guess I didn't see you there." He said with sickly sweet smile. One Harry knew to be fake. "Here, let me help you up."

Dudley grabbed the back of Harry's collar and pulled him up. The kids at Dudley's table roared with laughter as he 'accidentally' smeared even more cheese paste down the front of Harry's shirt.

Harry could feel the anger boiling in his stomach.

"Mum said to stay in the kitchen." Dudley seethed in Harry's ear. The combination of hot breath and steam going into Harry's ear intensified his anger and annoyance.

"Yea well, something happened and i had to come out here you worthless blob."

Harry hadn't exactly meant for that last bit to come out and was soon sorry it had.

"You stupid servant!" Dudley roared as he threw Harry to the ground. The table's occupants continued to laugh heartily. "You can't speak to me like that!"

With another roar to impress his friends, Dudley kicked Harry hard in the leg.

An explosion of pain traveled all the way up his body. Anger soon followed.

As Dudley pulled back his leg for another go, Harry, without thinking, wretched his wand out of his pocket and pointed it directly at his cousin.

The two words that next came out of his mouth caused a reaction that made the entire hall fall silent.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dudley's face dropped the smile and went slack as he crumpled to the ground.

There was a soft 'woosh' as the entire hall gasped in unison.

Harry dropped his wand and quickly stood up. Everyone was staring at him. Then all of a sudden a girl started screaming and before Harry could turn around to see who it was, the entire Hall started screaming.

People ran past Harry to make for the emergency exits. Harry knew he was in BIG trouble and had to get out quick.

Before he started pushing his was through the crowd he bent down and retrieved his wand from beside his now very dead cousin. Harry figured he was in about as much trouble as one could be in, so there was no point in using a bit more magic before he was caught.

As Harry ran through the kitchens and past the chefs who hadn't yet figured out what had happened, he looked for the waitress with the horrible headache.

"Listen-" He said after finding her, "I don't have much time and I can't explain but-" Harry took out his wand and touched the tip to the woman's forehead. "Headachus Healidius." Then without waiting for a response, he took off for the exit leaving the woman, no headache free, standing in awe.

As soon as Harry busted through the back door, he was greeted with a very expected sight.

"Harry Potter, you are being arrested for breaking the Under Aged Use of Magic Decree resulting in the death of the Muggle Dudley Dursley. Please put your wand on the ground and your hands above your head."

And that is how the famous Boy Who Lived found himself sitting alone in a dirty corner of the wizarding jail, Azkaban.

As he sat there trying to keep his mind together, Harry thought about the lesson that could be learned from all of this.

"Never, ever kill someone with magic, no matter how angry and upset you are." He said aloud to no one.

"That's right sonny." Said a man in the next cell over. "Use a muggle knife, at least that way you aren't in trouble in the wizarding world."

xxx

Done! Told you it would be quick.

Since it was so quick I think I shall do a quick review reply to those who so graciously reviewed the first chapter.

**Aus-**Hey, I kind of remember you! Where have you been girl?! Thanks for being amused. I know I am amusing... :)

**Drunken Vampire**- Oooh, demanding are we?

**SerpentsDaughter**- Why thank you! I love having you as a fan!

**Hanna M-** Everything about me is nice...isn't it?

**First of the Geeks-** Because it was something that popped into my head and then just was. That's why.

**The Big Rat-** Cool. I am glad to know that I am the best thing you have read so far. Obviously you haven't read very much, but hey [shrug]. Go check out the people on my Favs list for more good stories. : )


End file.
